Deep Ferret
Mission Type: SEAD Mission Overview: The Sa'dah Insurgents are much better prepared then was expected. The air defense network came as something of a surprise, and the various PMCs in the region are not taking any risks. Blockbuster flight has contracted out a SEAD role in their upcoming ground support operation. Support Blockbuster by providing SEAD services and acting as an escort for their strike formation. Threat Analysis: Suspected surface to air missile sites are scattered throughout the region. Payment: Reputation: 0 Pay: 800 ROE Suspected surface to air missile sites are scattered throughout the region. Bid History Month Two: Aquila: 500 Winning Bid: Aquila Pilots: Haakon "Hammer" Gustavson - F-4E Phantom II * Teemu "Frosty" Eronen - F-5E Tiger II * "Grizzly" Jack Guessler - F-4E Phantom II * Map: Deep_Ferret_turn_02.png|Turn 2 Deep_Ferret_turn_01.png|Turn 1 Deep_Ferret_turn_03.png|Turn 3 Deep_Ferret_turn_04.png|Turn 4 Deep_Ferret_turn_05.png|Turn 5 Deep_Ferret_turn_06.png|Turn 5 Deep_Ferret_turn_06.png|Turn 6 Deep_Ferret_turn_07.png|Turn 7 Summary: Frosty leaned forward in his seat. His gaze and face were steady, but the bags under his eyes betrayed just how exhausted he was. He quietly sipped his coffee until David began to speak, setting it to the side to be forgot. "It was...well, it is how it turned out. We set up to cover any incomings, Grizzly on the left wing, Hammer and Walter up center, and myself on the right. We made a read on a couple of ground AAA positions taking pot shots at Block Lead and Blockbuster called in a Gecko tracking hot. The Phantoms split to take a AAA ridge each and we caught a contact far off, near the village on the other side of the south ridge. I managed to get a Sparrow lock and sent one flying, but it was much too far. This turned out to be the Hind, which dropped down below radar using the hill as cover and camped near the village until Blockbuster made their first convoy pass. About that time, we got another incoming, moving at just over Mach 1 from the NE. The radar contact split and I managed to catch another lock on the incomings. I fired my second Sparrow, but came up short again. The Phantoms killed their AAA targets with a mix of Shrike and gunfire, and I think Hammer made the kill on the Gecko just after. I was turning to deal with the Fish, when I realized I couldn't get between them and Blockbuster in time. Grizzly dove in and got in their way, the Migs tried to make a pass on the rear Blockbuster element, but were too high and missed their chance. Walter and I had peppered the convoy with some chance gunfire after Blockbuster started cracking their numbers. That's when the Hind popped out. Boss was in bad shape after weaving through missile fire and was having a hard time staying up. We were down to old 'winders and guns, burning fuel fast. I saw the Fish turning to swoop in on Blockbuster's tail and pushed my Tiger to spoil their fun. Hammer and I split each others streams to cover all bases, he took off toward the Hind, covering the Block boys' flanks and I bolted toward the Fish, trying to make them break their turn toward Blockbusters rear. The rest, well, gets muddled. When the Fish broke off, we didn't have the fuel or weaponry left to give chase. It was enough that we had kept our numbers and they'd finally decided their convoy wasn't so important to die for. The idea was to make ourselves the more apparaent targets and it worked damned well. Blockbuster might be sore, but they are all breathing. We were hired to kill the ground fire and make sure they could kill the convoy, and that's what happened. It may not be perfect, but the job was finished." AAR: David shuffles through some papers, reading and occasionally highlighting an entry. It's been over ten minutes since you entered the debrief room and nothing has been said yet, the silence hanging in the air conditioned office, adding to the tension. "So let me get this straight," David says, dropping the last report page back into the folder, "You were late for the rendezvous, but you joined up with Blockbuster. You entered the area, destroyed some light AAA, and then tangled with some fishbeds, but not before they got a shot off at Block Lead." He flips a piece of paper around, his index finger above a line in the report, "and you let one of the enemy aircraft disengage and break off?" he asks incredulously. "At least Blockbuster got the convoy, but they weren't entirely happy about the outcome here, that A-10 is basically scrap metal at this point." David leans back in his chair, running a hand through the front of his widow's peak, "Look, it's mission success, but this sort of amateur hour stuff isn't going to cut it with the Advantage auditing team, your flight lead either gets this in order, or you get a new flight lead, capiche?" As you nod, he sits back up, continuing, "Why don't you give me a rundown of the mission up to the dogfight, anyone, just let's get it straight what happened here. The gun camera footage shows Frosty got one of the Fishbed's, and the helo was a shared kill, we can't determine if Griz or Hammer got it. Take it from the top to that point." Category:Missions Category:Yemen